First Sons (inFAMOUS)
Summary The First Sons were a secret society dedicated to the advancement of humanity by transhuman means. To this end, they had researched how to grant or enhance abilities such as telekinesis, electrokinesis, and various other enhancements of the human body. They were led by the mysterious Kessler, who seized power after a coup against former leader Richard Tate. The First Sons had a vast reach and immense influence, including connections with the Empire City Police, public figures and billionaire philanthropists like Joseph Bertrand, government agencies such as the NSA, FBI, and DARPA, and even had then President Navarro under their thumb. After the Empire City Blast, the organization operated openly in the Historic District, where they were eventually destroyed by Cole MacGrath. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 9-A with explosives | At least 9-A | At least 8-A, likely Low 7-C | At least 7-B Civilization Type: At least Post-Industrial Civilization (Their technology is a hundred years ahead of the modern world, and leaves even the most brilliant modern scientists in shock and making them think they've been abducted by aliens) Name: The First Sons Origin: InFAMOUS Classification: Transhumanistic Secret Society, Terrorist Organization Kardashev Level: Type 0 Age: Over 600 years (Existed before America had been discovered in 1492) Population: Millions of soldiers, scientists, public and political figures around the world Territory: Secretly control dozens of government around the world, including the United States government Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Explosion Manipulation (with RPG missiles, mines, grenades, cruise missiles, grenade launcher drones, and kamikaze drones), Flight (with various vehicles and UAV drones), Can utilize Sasha's gas and it's abilities (via Gas Ballons) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Zeke Dunbar). Small Building level with explosives (Utilizes RPG missiles, mines, and grenades capable of easily destroying large trucks) | At least Small Building level (Comparable to the Reaper Conduit) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely Small Town level (Should be comparable to the Golem Conduit and Ice Heavy) | At least City level with Kessler and nuclear weapons (Can easily gain access to thermonuclear missiles capable of destroying entire cities) Power Source: Ray Field Energy Industrial Capacity: Their technology is a hundred years ahead of the modern world, and leaves even the most brilliant modern scientists in shock and making them think they've been abducted by aliens. They were able to create the Ray Sphere in a few decades, which originally took over a century to perfect. Specializes in transhumanism and genetic mutation, and perfectly understand the Conduit's superhuman physiology, to the point they can create cloaking and forcefield technology from studying the Aura and Invisibility Conduits, and could easily use the powers of the Conduit's like Sasha to create an areosol toxin capable of enslaving the minds of an entire city of 10.5 million. Military Prowess: Millions of foot soldiers and Conduits. Can easily deploy UAV drones equipped with scanners and cruise missiles. Skilled in military tactics and urban warfare, being able to easily trap and ambush military forces, police, and Conduits. Notable Individuals: Kessler, Sasha (formerly), Alden Tate (formerly), Lucy Kuo (spy), John White (spy), Dr. Sebastian Wolffe, Joseph Bertrand III, millions of advanced scientists, public and political figures around the globe Weaknesses: None notable Key: Foot Soldiers | Invisibility Conduit | Aura Conduit | With Kessler and nuclear weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:InFAMOUS Category:Playstation Characters Category:Civilizations Category:Organisations Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Terrorists Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Sucker Punch Productions